


Master and Pet

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, spanned because of an AU on discord, wanted to post this cause i haven't posted something in roughly a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Just some good times with a demon.





	Master and Pet

**Author's Note:**

> who wants smut~

“I’m sorry. I’m so effin’ sorry. Please… Please don’t hate me.” Cried the dark haired teen as he wrapped his arms around the demon and sobbed into his neck.

 

Akira was stunned; Ryuji had never hugged him on purpose before. He slowly wrapped his arms around his pet and buried his face in his neck.

 

“It’s alright.” He said in a hushed voice, running his hands along Ryuji’s back “It's fine.”

 

The short haired teen hiccupped slightly and continued to say his apologizes. Akira sighed and pulled Ryuji back and away from his neck. He brought him in for a quick kiss to shut him up only to jump slightly in surprise as Ryuji kissed back.

 

His pet pulled away and stared up, brown eyes red from their owner’s earlier cry. “Mark me. Mark me again. Please. I wanna be yours and only yours.”

 

That… was not what the demon lord was expecting. He was certain Ryuji would want to return to his mother and Akira was fully intent on letting him go, no matter how hard it hurt his heart.

 

“You wish to say… by my side?”

 

Ryuji rapidly nodded.

 

“Your wish,” Akira leaned in. “is my command.” He planted kiss after kiss on his pet’s neck as his hand moved up the dark haired teen’s abs and under his shirt.

 

He moved the shirt off of him as Ryuji moans and pulls him down on top of him. The bed sinks slightly under the combined weight of the pair. Akira throws the shirt to the black and red carpet below, the golden arm bands and elbow high sleeves soon joined them.

 

“Such wonderfully cute noises.” Akira said as he nipped and sucked at Ryuji’s chest.

 

The teen moans and arches his back, shudders ran through his body “T-Thank you…M-Master…”

 

Akira halted in his assault on his pet’s chest as a shiver ran through his body. “You… have never called me ‘Master’ before.”

 

“I’m sorry… Master.” Ryuji gasped as his pants and ankle bracelets joined the rest of his clothes. His eyes shifted to the side as he felt gray eyes hungrily looked him over. The blush on his face grows darker as he slowly spreads his legs. “M-Master… I-I need you…”

 

Akira’s brain shut down for a bit as he stared down at the dark haired teen. “How badly?” He smirked after managing to compose himself.

 

Ryuji lets out a shaky breath and drags his hand down to tease his hole, whimpering as his fingers presses against the rim. “V-Very badly.”

 

Akira felt his patience snap at that as he suddenly reaches down and harshly kisses his pet. Ryuji moans into his mouth as he tried his best to return the kiss, hands moving away from his hole to wrap around Akira’s shoulders. The demon’s tail wrapped around a bottle of oil and brought it out of its hiding place. He felt his pet shiver beneath him as he popped open the bottle.

 

“Are you a virgin, my pet?” Akira asks as he pours the oil on his fingers.

 

Ryuji nodded almost shyly, brown eyes focused on the slick covered fingers.

 

The demon lord smiled sweetly. “To give such an important thing to your master.” He kissed him as his hand traveled down and circled the outside of Ryuji’s hole. “Relax now, my pet.”

 

Ryuji relaxed as best as he could, squirming slightly as the finger pushed inside. Akira returned to kissing his neck as his finger moved deeper into the dark haired teen, he smiled as he felt his pet spread his legs wider and let out a few small moans.

 

“So beautiful.” He said, pushing another finger into the moaning and squirming teen and scissoring them.

 

Ryuji arched and moaned as the fingers pushed against his prostate. “M-Master!”

 

“Soon, you’re almost stretched.”

 

The teen whined and moved his hips down on the fingers, trying to get him down deeper. Akira chuckled and inserted a third finger, stretching him wider and deeper. Akira kissed Ryuji as his pulled out his fingers and spread oil on his dick.

 

“Ready, my pet?” Ryuji’s fingers dug into his back as a response. “Very well. If you wish for me to stop, pat my shoulder twice.”

 

Akira moved his hands to the teen’s waist and guided his dick to the stretched hole, pushing in as gently as he could.

 

“Ah!” Ryuji arched his back and closed his eyes, instantly clenching around the demon’s dick.

 

“Ryuji.” Akira grits his teeth, willing his hips to stay where they were. “Do you wish for me to stop?”

 

His pet shook his head and slowly the pressure began to recede. The fuzzy haired demon buried his face in the teen’s neck, muttering soothing words as he kept moving until his hips met Ryuji’s ass. The pair of them shivered at the connection and Akira’s hands left his pet’s hips to claw at the bed sheets.

 

“M-Move, Master, p-please.” Ryuji said after a few moments, rolling his hips around for emphasis.

 

“Brace yourself, my pet; because once I start, it will be hard for me to stop.”

 

The teen gave him a shaky smirk. “I can take it.”

 

Akira huffed and pulled out until only the head remained before slamming back in. Ryuji moaned as the demon set up a rhythm, hips moving subconsciously with the lord above him. The thrusts started off slowly as the sound of skin slapping filled the large bedroom before they ranked up in speed. Akira was drowning in the moans and groans that his beloved pet was making, he felt his mind cloud in bliss as his hips moved on their own. He was brought out of his cloud as he was pulled down for a hasty and messy kiss. The demon shifted around as he returned the kiss, dick rubbing against the teen’s prostate and sending the human below into a loudly moaning state.

 

“M-Master!”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m-ah- not gonna last!”

 

Claws tore deeper into the sheets as Akira’s hips sped up and got rougher. “N-Neither am I.”

 

His pet whined as the demon nipped and sucked at his neck. Akira didn’t warn the human before digging his fangs into Ryuji’s neck, causing the mark to appear on the teen’s chest once more. The dark haired human’s nails dug into his shoulders as he came with a shudder and a moaning cry of Akira’s name. The demon groaned into the bite as he came deep into Ryuji. His hips jerked as they continued moving shallowly, letting his pet’s body milk him for every last drop.


End file.
